


Needles

by phasha18



Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, Family, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Needles, Original Character(s), Stiles Stilinski is Legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Stiles is scared of needles, it's time for baby Talia's needles and Derek is unavailable.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880353
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	Needles

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like "Babies", "Puppies" & "Needles" to be part of a larger story please let me know.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator._

**Needles**

  
Stiles was sitting nervously in the doctors office with Talia on his lap. Derek had gone into work so he was waiting for his dad to turn up for the appointment. 

“Gramps is coming,” 

Talia made some babbles as she looked at her papa. 

“Stiles, was I really necessary?” 

“Hey Pops, yes. She needs to get a needle and I...”

“I know son, hey sweetie,”

Talia made some more babbles and extended her little arms to Noah.

“See, she wants you,”

“Son, no fainting while your daughter gets her needles,”

“That's why you're here pops,” 

Noah rolled his eyes at his son and took his granddaughter in his arms kissing the top of the head. 

“Your mother would love her too you know,” 

“I know,”

Soon Stiles and Talia were called into the doctors room, Noah went with them and held Talia while Stiles sat not looking at the needle. The doctor had been Stiles' childhood doctor so knew all about his fear of needles so he wasn't surprised with Noah being there. 

That night Stiles and Derek lay in bed with Talia snuggled between them, Stiles didn't want her out of his sight. Derek leant over her and Stiles before apologising for not being there for her first set of needles. 


End file.
